


Wishing For Rain

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, everyone is 18+, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Soul marks appear on one's skin on their 18th birthday. Those marks can take any shape and be anywhere on the body, but both attributes are always meaningful to the person. Whether they find out the same day or decades later, they will learn with time why their marks are what and where they are. Both partners have the same marks, but they don't usually appear on the same place of the body.Axel has the unfortunate luck of having his on his face. And of all the shapes, they're upside down tears. He hopes his soulmate won't share his misfortune.





	1. Chapter 1

    The commute to work was easily the least favourite part of Axel’s day. Being crammed onto a bus with thirty of the weirdest people he’d ever seen was beyond uncomfortable. And yes, there were new weirdos on a daily basis such as the far too-short basketball player holding the same pole as himself, red and white sports headband matching his jersey. At first glance there was nothing, but Axel found his _Dog Street_ shirt suspect.

    Axel supposed he could be counted among their number—most people didn’t have their marks on their face. Gene Simmons from Kiss came to mind as a fellow exception.

    After they’d shown up on his eighteenth birthday it hadn’t taken him long to fall into the habit of covering them with make-up, just to have a normal face for a while so strangers wouldn’t ask questions. These days it was annoying to spend even a minute delving into why his marks were purple tear-shapes when he had yet to meet his soulmate and genuinely had _no idea_. When he forgot to cover them or simply ran out of time in the morning, he’d become accustomed to lying, claiming them to be a drunken tattoo idea he’d indulged in college.

    Today was thankfully not one of those latter days.

    His employers knew the truth, of course. Most of the people in the building had asked, and most had received the lie. Those who knew the truth were his friends. Of which there was one.

    Not in total, of course, just…he had a hard time getting along with his coworkers. His supervisor, Marluxia, acted like he was still the lead thespian in high school. He had to know what was going on with everyone, because if a single part of anyone’s professional or personal life contradicted his plans for their department he’d have them kicked out or fired. Getting fired was almost the better option, because the head of their partnering department, Xigbar, was much worse. Xigbar’s goal in life was to make everyone else miserable, and he’d actively tried to sabotage more than one project just because he felt like it.

    Within his own department, Axel worked with a team of weirdos who could out-weird any of his fellow bus commuters. The oldest was Vexen, who really should’ve been a scientist rather than a marketer—if he’d had a lick of morals. The youngest was Zexion, a man fresh-out of college with one visible eye focused on how he could make the most cash in the least amount of time. In between ages was Axel himself, and Larxene. Larxene was something else—headstrong, goal oriented, and far more aggressively flirtatious than Axel could ever be comfortable with. She was Marluxia’s favourite. In his eyes, she could do no wrong.

    Rumors had gone through the department that the two had a secret, _illegal_ , relationship, but Axel knew they were false. The reason he knew that was the same reason Marluxia tried to make his work-life hell—they were regulars at the same queer clubs. Not even Larxene knew that, and both were more than happy to keep her in the dark. Marluxia because she kept Axel in line with her attempts to seduce him, and Axel because she would _also_ make his work-life hell if she knew.

    Axel had reached the point where he debated leaving his job at Organization Inc. on a daily basis.

    Particularly this Monday morning. His cubicle, which was intended for two people but had only housed one the whole time he’d worked here, had a hoodie on the second hanger.

    Someone had been hired. Axel had spotted a hiring sign on the front door a month or so ago. He hadn’t realized it had been his department that had posted the ad.

    Taking a deep breath, completely unprepared to deal with a new face today, Axel hung up his own jacket before entering the box. He glanced at the other desk, and was pleasantly surprised to find it empty. There was a cardboard box of unpacked office supplies, but no new coworker. He was thankful to have some time to adjust to the idea before he met the person. They were probably getting a tour of the company by Marluxia, and suffering more than himself.

    Axel begrudgingly set to work. An hour or so later, he heard rustling behind him and turned to find Marluxia leaning over the wall of his cubicle, a leer woven into his smile as he drew Axel’s attention to the young blond man standing in the entryway. The new guy’s eyes were a gorgeous, deep blue, and he looked around Axel’s age. Axel silently thanked his luck for not getting stuck with an older weirdo like Vexen.

    “You have a partner, now. I expect your numbers to be steady, if not improve.” Was all the pink-haired man said before slinking away to harass someone else about their lackluster performance.

    The blond man and Axel stared at one another for a moment before Axel extended a hand in greeting.

    “Axel, nice to meet you.”

    “Ventus, but call me Ven.”

    “Ven.” Axel repeated, making sure to smile.

    Then they each turned to their desk, Axel to work, Ventus to unpack.

 


	2. Chapter 2

    “I think you’re too fond of the word ‘weird’.” Saïx teased, stealing a few olives from Axel’s salad with his fork.

    They battled for a second, and Axel only managed to rescue one before the rest were in Saïx’s mouth.

    “Maybe. Or, maybe _everyone_ is a little weird.”

    “And where might you rank yourself, on this scale of normal to _super weird_?”

    Axel smirked. “King of the Weirdos.”

    Saïx laughed.

    Then he asked, “So, what is it about the new kid that’s weird?”

    Axel’s fork danced in the air as he explained. Saïx sipped on his water, rolling his eyes whenever Axel said something simply impossible.

    “The first thing he did was set out a bunch of pictures. He’s either dating two guys who look freakishly like him—so, cousins—or they’re triplets. Either way, weird. He’s got _another_ picture of him and this girl who looks scarily like Kairi except she’s blond. Then a picture of him with two older people who are probably his friends. The woman has blue hair like you, maybe you’re related.”

    “So he’s got pictures. Are you telling me you don’t have a single picture on your board?”

    “No, but I’m telling you: _triplets._ ”

    Saïx stole his lemonade. This time Axel let him without fuss.

    “It happens sometimes. Why don’t you just ask him?”

    “Ugh, where’s the fun in that?”

“I’m afraid to imagine just _how much fun_ you’d have with that knowledge.”

    Axel’s grin was exaggeratedly lecherous. Saïx pretended to throw up. They ate for a few minutes, each eavesdropping on various conversations held by coworkers they either did or didn’t know.

    “How are things in your department?” 

    Saïx shrugged, then detailed his most recent dealings with his own teammates. They were significantly less dramatic than those Axel had to deal with. Though Saïx worked within Xigbar’s department, the eye-patched man was the only one who gave him any trouble. The most interesting note was that one of his coworkers would soon be making use of her maternity leave, but it was an update from last week when she’d still been debating whether or not it was time to take advantage of her benefits.

    If there was one reason Axel couldn’t quit this job, it was the generous benefits package.

    Lunch ended far too soon, as always, and the two repeated their plans for the evening before parting ways. It was Friday night, and Fridays were always fun between the two of them and their friends.

    But, he’d have to suffer a few more hours in his cubicle first.

    When he returned, he found Ven on the phone, leaning back in his chair and trying his best to market their newest holiday sale. He didn’t notice Axel come in.

    “So, what do you think? Convincing?” Ven had abruptly ended the pitch, now sounding far too casual for a business call.

    Axel continued to listen as he booted up his computer and began browsing his sales.

    “Come on, I’ve only been here four days. I have to start somewhere.”

    “Yeah. Well, you’d suck too.”

    “They’re alright. I’ll tell you more later, okay? My lunch is over.”

    “ _Goodbye_ Sora.”

    He hung up. Axel cleared his throat, just a little, so Ven wouldn’t start streaming weird—okay maybe he did like that word too much—videos on his computer. It had happened before, at his previous job. That coworker hadn’t lasted long.

    If Ven jumped, Axel didn’t see it. But, he heard Ven’s chair turn, then a finger tapped his shoulder. Axel had given him permission, that first day, to ask for help with anything if he needed it. Ven had been sure to take advantage of that.

    “How was lunch?” Ven asked, as Axel turned to him.

    “Good. Met with my buddy, Saïx. We have the same lunch hour on Fridays.”

    “That’s good. I was talking to my brother. He thinks I sound pretty bad with the sales pitch, what do you think?”

    Axel was tempted to ask which picture held that brother. But he resisted, and instead answered, “Pretty rocky, to be honest. But it takes some practice, so you’ll be better in no time.”

    Ven grinned, but before he could say more his phone rang.

    They were equally occupied until the end of the day. Ven was wrapping up his last call when Axel left, so he just gave the newbie a thumbs up and left to meet Saïx.


	3. Chapter 3

  

    Friday nights-out in Radiant Garden proceeded the same way every week. Axel and Saïx met in the lobby, then went to Axel’s apartment which was the closer of the two. Demyx, Axel’s professional musician roommate, would be lounging on the couch playing games or watching T.V., and on rare occurrences dressing up for a date of his own. He’d tease the pair as soon as they walked through the door, asking when he’d be kicked out for the wedding.

    Not that Axel and Saïx were actually dating, as they’d had to explain more than once. Demyx had it in his head the two were soulmates, even though it wasn’t true. Saïx had different marks, and was lucky enough to have them on his inner thigh rather than his face. Axel had yet to admit to Demyx how he knew. There was no need to fuel that fire.

    As soon as seven o’clock hit, the three of them would head out together either going to Axel’s favourite club of the night or Demyx’s punk hang out. Saïx didn’t have a preference, either way, and never fussed. He’d always end up leaving early with someone, regardless.

    Axel didn’t mind the punk club because the risk of running into Marluxia was slim to none.

    Tonight, however, Demyx had a different request.

    As Axel and Saïx ditched their suit jackets on the coat hooks, they heard Demyx singing far too loudly to David Bowie from the depths of the apartment. He stopped abruptly when the door closed, and within seconds the two were bombarded by the mullet-rocking blond.

    “Guys! There’s a place we gotta go tonight. They’re playing a Bowie cover band and I can’t miss my chance to audition for them!” He threw his arms around Axel’s neck in greeting, almost hugging Saïx before he remembered the consequences of that choice.

    That meant Axel had to deal with a necklace for a few moments.

    “I take it they’re not the usual bar.” Saix commented, flitting away to the kitchen for water.

    “No, it’s gonna be fancier than we’re used to. _You_ will have to wear clothes.” He accused Axel as he left the entry hall to flop on the couch.

    “Aw, and here I thought I was going to spend the night stark naked.” Axel teased, pushing at Demyx’s feet so he could sit on the arm.

    “Ew!” Demyx yelled, covering his eyes with his hands as though he could manually get the image out of his head.

    “Oh come on, Dem, it’s not like you haven’t seen my gorgeous body before.”

    “Yeah but I don’t want to see it _again_.”

    “Don’t call this glorious form an _it_ you insensitive—.”

    “Gentlemen, if you’re finished, I’d like to pre-game by kicking someone’s ass at Mario Kart.” Saïx taunted from the kitchen door frame.

    Within minutes, each had a glass of liquor and a Wii-mote in hand.

    Demyx began to get annoyed by losing every race, and so it wasn’t long before he started badgering the others to distract them. It didn’t work, until he asked Axel,

    “So, have you seen Ven’s soul marks yet? Do they match?”

    Axel hit a banana he’d been very focused on avoiding. “What?”

    “Ven’s marks. Have you seen them.” He repeated, passing Axel for all of ten seconds.

    “No.”

    “I was under the impression you thought Axel and _I_ were soulmates.” Saïx was in the lead, but not for long.

    Axel was three places behind and closing fast.

    “Oh, just because you’re dating doesn’t mean you’re soulmates.”

    This time Axel ran into the wall. “We’re not—.”

    “Don’t shatter his fantasies Axel.”

    Both Axel and Demyx busted up and the race was Saïx’s.

    While they bundled up against the cold Axel’s mind wouldn’t let go of Demyx’s words. Could Ven have his marks? They weren’t on his face, or Axel would have noticed. He knew the look of someone hiding face marks. So, elsewhere. Somewhere Axel would have to ask in order to see.

    His mind briefly imagined two purple tear marks on the inside of a creamy white thigh, and had to focus very hard on Demyx’s mullet to fight the image away. But the idea that Ven could…he’d begun to give up on his soulmate, aside from the once-a-week fruitless forays to clubs.

    Soulmate culture was interesting in as big of a city as Radiant Garden. In smaller places like Twilight Town or Traverse Town, residents made a celebration out of the soulmate search. When a person got their marks, their family would host a party, then be helped along and encouraged to remain faithful to “the one” through every year of their wait to find their partner. It was a part of the culture, like a Bar Mitzvah or Quinceañera. In the big city there were handfuls of communities that held on to those traditions. Most engaged in hook up culture, more interested in happening across their soulmate while having fun in the meantime.

    Axel and his friends fell into that latter category. All three had been raised in the city, though not necessarily this one. Axel and Demyx were from Neverland, the sprawling port a long drive south of Radiant Garden. Saïx had lived here his entire life and had family in nearly every nook of the place. Axel even had the pleasure of having met his _entire_ family—parents, siblings, grandparents, cousins.

    His mind shot back to the blue-haired woman in Ven’s picture.

    Maybe he’d get lucky and his coworker had already found his soulmate. Axel wasn’t exactly eager to find his person.

    The club Demyx took them to was far nicer than their usual. Axel felt his wallet shy. It was only one night, he bargained it wouldn’t hurt to indulge _once_. The bouncer was wearing a suit rather than a muscle shirt, and immediately he wondered if he and Saïx were going to be underdressed. They’d left on their work clothes to look nice, minus the jackets and Axel’s cover-up makeup. Perhaps they should have kept them.

    “Hey, Lex!” Demyx greeted the far-too buff bouncer.

    Now Axel was suspicious. How did Demyx know this guy?

    “Demyx. Are these your pluses?” His voice was deep, the kind that would usually draw Axel’s attention.

    But…there was such a thing as too many muscles.

    “Yep! They’re with me.”

    Lex stepped to the side, and a door appeared behind him. Jeeze, that guy was too big. They followed Demyx down the short stairs into the club, along a dark hallway covered in rock posters until they came upon the main barroom. The room was enormous, with two bars on opposite sides and the floor in between littered with tables. A raised stage stood across from the entryway with a band already in the middle of their set—Axel didn’t recognize any of the songs and wondered if the cover band had an opener.

    The theme of the place was traditionally classy. The table cloths and napkins were red with gold hems, the chairs wooden and black, the wait staff in jacket-less suits. No ties were visible on them, so Axel felt a bit better. If the staff didn’t wear ties, he and Saïx would fit in just fine. He’d just have to suffer through questions about his marks.

    The trio chose a table close to the stage. Demyx practically bounced in his seat as he picked up the line-up pamphlet off the table and examined it.

    “Ugh, the cover band’s not up yet! Sorry I dragged you guys here early.”

    Saïx and Axel adamantly insisted they didn’t mind, even if it would be nearly two hours. They spent the first hour drinking, judging how drunk they could get based on the drink count of the table next to theirs. Apparently, two drinks an hour was the upper limit. At least there was wine.

    For the last half-hour, they played table football with a folded napkin as other bands played. Then, as the Bowie Band began to set up, the inevitable happened.

    The football launched onto someone else’s table.

    This one was behind Axel rather than the one he’d been gaging drinks off of. Demyx had over-estimated his shot and it sailed over Axel’s shoulder. He followed it, turning around to watch as it fell into someone’s wine glass. Of all the places…

    Then Axel looked up into the victim’s eyes and felt his stomach drop out of his shoes. His blood lit like a match to gasoline, fire licking its way to his heart. There was a sharp pain in his cheeks, then nothing.

    “Uh…” Axel’s mind went blank.

    “Wha…?” Blue eyes narrowed at him.

    “OhmygoshI’msosorryIdidn’tmeantoitjustkindaslippedwellImeanIshotitbutstillI’m—.”

    Demyx had appeared between them, nearly on his knees as he apologized to Ven as if he’d drowned his cat. Axel had no time to dwell on the feeling he’d just had, so he boiled it down to the alcohol and decided to focus on the bigger issue at hand.

    “ _Demyx._ ” Axel hissed, taking the proffered football which Ven had fished from his glass.

    “Sorry!” Demyx squeaked one more time before crawling back to his seat.

    Saïx teasingly patted him on the top of his head.

    “Do I get an explanation?” Ven asked, confused on the verge of annoyance.

    “We were playing table football.”

    Blue eyes once again narrowed, “With a napkin?”

    “Duh, rocks. Have you really never played before?”

    It was then Axel realized there was another person at Ven’s table. In fact, it was the brown haired triplet from Ven’s pictures. Had he just called Ven “ _rocks”_?

    “No.” Ven snapped at his brother before turning back to Axel.

    Well, to the rest of his table mates, too. He glared at each of them, Axel last, before asking, “So, who’s gonna fix my drink?”

    “Can’t you—?” Demyx started to ask, before Saïx shut him up with a glare.

    Ven wasn’t about to finish a drink that had had a germ-covered napkin on it. Who knew where those fingers had been. Well, Axel knew where his had, but Demyx touched _a lot_ of weird things.

    “I’ll get it.” Axel waved a hand as though it didn’t matter—but it did.

    His mind had unfortunately returned to Demyx’s earlier comment, but Ven was wearing a button up and long pants as per usual. Axel thought it was weird than Ven was wearing a different shirt from the one he’d had on at work, but decided black suited him better than white. Especially for a rock concert.

    Axel stood and headed for the bar to the left of their table. To his surprise, Ven followed. Axel slowed his pace so he could keep up. Ven was at least a head shorter than himself, but it hadn’t really registered until they leaned against the bar. Ven called over a waiter and reordered his drink with Axel’s cash.

    They awkwardly waited, Axel trying to desperately find something to ask _other_ than the triplets or soul mark question. Ven was making a show of reading bottle labels, playing with a checkered active-wear band around his wrist.

    Axel heaved a sigh before he gave in. “So, is the guy you’re with your brother?”

    Ven glanced up at him. Axel was unprepared for how attractive those dark blue eyes were looking up through such thick lashes. Were Ven’s eyes always that dark…?

    “Yeah. You’re with friends?”

    “Mhmm, Demyx and I have been friends since high school, then Saïx works with us. Well, he’s in Xigbar’s department, but…yeah.”

    Blue eyes narrowed once again, and the beginnings of a smirk grew on his face. “Right…”

    The drink arrived, and they returned to their respective tables with a short parting wave. Neither paid any more attention to the other. The Bowie cover band rocked the house, with Demyx barely containing himself from leaping to his feet to sing along. As soon as they walked off stage, Demyx was after them, vanishing behind the curtain with a salute to the man guarding it. Axel again wondered just how it was Demyx knew the bouncers.

    Forced to wait, Saïx and Axel got more drinks as the next band came on. Axel leaned back in his chair, slinging an arm over the back of Saïx’s and watching the band set up. Sooner than later, Saïx was draped against him, head nestled against Axel’s shoulder.

    “So, come here often?” Saïx whispered, breath warm against his neck, sending a sharp chill down Axel’s spine.

    Axel leaned his head atop Saïx’s, and not for the first time wished they were soulmates. It would’ve made so much _sense_.

    “See, I’m hunting down this cover band I like, ‘cause I’m trying to see if the lead singer’s got my marks…” Axel began, falling easily into the fantasy they had developed for themselves.

    Sometimes pretending was enough.

    “I bet he doesn’t have them. Want to know why?” Saïx’s voice lured.

    “Why?” Axel purred, lifting his head as Saïx did so they could grin at each other like a pair of idiots.

    “Something tells me I’ve seen your pretty marks before.”

    Kissing Saïx felt so much like home. It just wasn’t fair.

    A throat cleared rudely somewhere nearby, and they broke apart with matching frowns. Axel trailed his hand down Saïx’s chest, teasing the fabric against his skin. Fire lit in blue eyes—Axel loved to be the kindling.

    “Yours or mine?”

    “I want to spend my Saturday Demyx-free.” Saïx smiled.

    Axel shot Demyx a text and they bailed on the last band. As they stood, Axel caught sight of clandestine blue eyes flitting away. Realizing he’d inadvertently come out to his coworker, Axel let Saïx take his hand and lead him home.


	4. Chapter 4

    Ventus would not stop staring at him. Axel knew he was staring, because anytime he turned his chair and caught a glimpse of Ven from his peripheral, Ven would jerk out of sight. Was it really that weird to run into coworkers for the guy? Jeeze. Axel felt like a mouse in a pet store.

    When their lunch break came around, Axel decided he may as well try and find out what the problem was.

    “So, how was the rest of your weekend?” He asked, propping his feet up on the paper shredder under his desk and unwrapping his sandwich.

    Axel was very basic with his lunch choice—P.B. and J.

    There was a pause as Ven set down his water bottle, then he turned to fully face Axel. Blue eyes searched his face for a moment, lighter than Axel remembered from Friday night. The club must have been really dark.

    “Um. A…about that.”

    Ven chewed his lip for a moment, then plucked one of his pictures from his corkboard. He handed it to Axel. It was the one of the three triplets. Now that Axel could see it up close, he was certain of the theory.

    “Oh, that’s who was with you!” Axel held the picture up to Ven and pointed at the brown haired man who’d been sitting with him.

    “That’s my brother, Sora. And my other—.”

    “I forgot to introduce myself to him.” Axel only realized that now, and felt like an idiot.

    “ _Axel._ ” Ven’s annoyed tone was wholly out of character, well, except when the football had landed in his drink.

“I’m trying to tell you that I wasn’t there. That was my _second_ brother, Roxas.”

    Axel stared at him, in what was an uncanny resemblance of a loading screen. Ven took the picture and held it up, finger poised between the two genuinely identical twins in the picture.

    “That’s Rox, between Sora and I. He and I are twins, and Sora’s younger. They were at that music venue on Friday, and Roxas told me you thought he was me.”

    It took his brain a few more seconds to piece the puzzle together. Roxas…Rox… _Rocks._ That’s what Sora had said. It had been a nickname, a clue from the start that Axel had been talking to a total stranger. Axel felt his face start to heat up. Well, this was awkward. He could imagine the ridiculous of that conversation.

_Hey Ven, I ran into this weird guy at the club tonight, had red clown hair and his marks on his face! His friend launched a napkin into my wine so he bought me another one._

_“_ Then he said you mentioned Xigbar, and I remembered that name from earlier in the week when you were telling me whose good side to stay on. I realized he’d met _you_ , which was even more interesting, because he said you’ve got…” Ven trailed off from where he’d picked up Axel’s train of thought.

    He bit his lip as if holding himself back from saying more. Axel made a mental note to tell Saïx that his cube-mate was definitely, justifiably weird. And probably a mind reader.

    “Got what?” He prompted, knowing where that sentence was going and wanting to get the following conversation over with.

    “Um.” Ven’s brain supplied.

    Axel took a bite of his sandwich and waited.

    “He said your marks are on your face. But…they aren’t.” Ven was turning a bit pink, too.

    Axel shrugged, trying his best to brush off the awkwardness settling between them. Normally Axel would’ve found this hilarious, but there was something about Ven’s twin…that evil smirk Roxas had given as he must have figured out then and there as they’d stood at the bar that Axel thought he was Ven—and he’d said _nothing_.

    “I put makeup on for work.”

    “But not for high class music venues?”

    “Demyx—my roommate—didn’t tell us where we were going until too late.”

    Ven nodded, he’d heard about Demyx a few times already. That was just how prolific Demyx was for laughable stories.

    “Who else was there?”

    “Saïx. The three of us usually spend Friday nights hanging out.”

    “He must have been the one with blue hair. I haven’t met him yet, but you wouldn’t…is he…um…?”

    Ven fluffed at his hair, then fidgeted with the photo for a few seconds.

    “Is he your soulmate?”

    Immediately, Axel was reminded of Demyx’s comment. Was Ven asking for himself? Roxas had probably seen him and Saïx kiss, and passed on that information to Ven…who now knew which way Axel swung. For better or worse.

    As unfortunate as it was, there were some people who judged others for their soulmate. Same-sex soulmates weren’t uncommon by any means, but some people refused to accept them. Why, Axel didn’t bother to spend his time on. All he knew was he was thankful and lucky to have grown up with a family that didn’t mind if he wanted to kiss boys, and _only_ boys.

    “Well, no. Saix and I…are complicated.” He decided to leave it at that just in case it was a genuine question without an ulterior motive.

    Ven hummed and nodded, so Axel let the thoughts Demyx had planted slip away.

    “Well, anyway. Roxas thought it was funny he ran into one of my coworkers, considering it was only my first week.”

    Axel agreed, it made the city feel smaller than it was.

    The conversation changed from there. Axel asked about Ven’s family, learning that they were from Twilight Town and had moved as a group when Sora got into Radiant Garden University a few years ago. Sora would be graduating in the spring, and had his sights set on a local tech company that his soulmate already had a job at. Because Ven had met his soulmate—Axel had been right about the blue-haired woman—he’d decided he’d be staying, too, hence the need for a permanent position. Roxas had his own cozy job at a local company and wasn’t likely to move any time soon. All in all, it seemed that the family was going to be in Radiant Garden for a while longer. Part of their philosophy was that maybe Roxas would strike his own gold before long.

    Axel had ignored the strange, sizing-up type look Ven had given him after that.

    As the day progressed and they returned to work the conversation became broken up by phone calls, yet continued. Axel took his turn in sharing his past of growing up in Neverland with Demyx. From there it became a discussion of shared childhood nostalgia. Ven and Axel liked a lot of the same kids’ movies, and began quoting The Lion King in full right as the clock struck five.

    Over the week, Axel and Ven became true and fast friends. Ven had new pictures of his cat, Chirithy, almost every day while Axel had a story about Demyx to share. Ven divulged some silly things about his brothers, and his soulmate. Axel learned that her name was Aqua, and she was cousins with the first friend Ven had made in the city. That man’s name was Terra. He learned that Sora’s best friends from university, Riku and Kairi, were about as mischievous as Demyx, and there was a plethora of funny stories to be told.

    Then at lunch on Friday with Saïx, to which he’d been invited, Ven proposed the idea that they should all go out together—Roxas, Sora, Saïx, Demyx, Axel, and Ventus.

    It would be different from their usual triage, but sometimes different was better. So, they’d accepted on Demyx’s behalf as well as their own. It was decided they’d meet at seven in front of the building, then go from there.

    As he and Saïx walked home, Axel couldn’t shake the sudden excitement of seeing a certain pair of cerulean eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.P.U. please let me know if there is any spelling/grammar weirdness. 
> 
> I'm debating tossing in a short Roxas POV chapter, let me know your thoughts!
> 
> <3 sherlockwolf


	5. Chapter 5

    “You _what_?” Roxas raged, launching a pillow at Ventus’ head from the couch. Ven ducked, the bastard, and the pillow landed on the stove behind him.

    “I already told you, Rox, he and his friend—Saïx—they’re not a thing!” Ven held out his hands in front of him, prepared for the barrage of pillows that followed the first.

    “That doesn’t mean you ask him on a _date_ for me!” Roxas hollered, flopping down on the now pillow-less couch.

    “I didn’t, I just said we should all hang out. No pressure, and you can figure out if you were right or not. I don’t even think he knows it happened, ‘cause he hasn’t acted weird toward me or asked about you or anything—.”

    “Ven you’re not making me feel better. How could he not have noticed? It felt like…like…”

    “Like you found _him_. I know, Rox, trust me. That’s the way it was with Aqua. You should be thanking me, I just got you an in with your soulmate!”

    The sound of choked gasps interrupted them, and both brothers peered at the third, who had been on the other sofa with his head phones on so he didn’t have to listen to them fight. Now, however, Sora’s headphones were around his neck and he was staring at Roxas wide-eyed.

    “You WHAT!?” He nearly screamed, leaping up and doing a dance over to Roxas.

    This was why they—okay, why _Roxas_ —didn’t want to tell Sora just yet. He was getting all squirrely and giggly about it. It was embarrassing! And now that Sora and Axel were going to be properly introduced _tonight_ Roxas was looking his descent to Hell in the face.

    “Remember the guy at the bar last week, who bought me new wine after his friend launched that napkin in my glass?” Roxas pressed his hands to his eyes and pretended he wasn’t speaking aloud.

    “Yeah?”

    “I think he’s—.”

    “OH MY GOD ROXAS!!! He’s so hot!” Sora cheered as if his favourite football team had just scored a touchdown.

    Roxas was not amused by how much Ven was laughing.

    “Jeeze, Sora. Be _quiet_. We don’t know if the neighbors are gonna be nice about that kind of thing.” Roxas hissed, wishing he had another pillow to knock out Sora’s knees with.

    “They already know about me and Riku. Besides, this isn’t home. People _are_ nice here.” Sora brushed off his worries with a second thought.

    Roxas chose not to argue.

    “Anyway, I told them to meet us at seven. You guys have less than an hour to get ready, so hurry up. And look a little sharp.” Ven commanded, taking on his role as oldest brother.

    Roxas groaned while Sora cheered off to his bedroom. Ven replaced all of the pillows by piling them on top of Roxas, chiding him for not getting up yet with each one. Finally, with Roxas covered, Ven disappeared somewhere into the apartment while Roxas wondered if there was any possible clothing item in his closet that would “look sharp” enough to impress Axel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend a quick re-read of chapter 3, I made some edits that include some details that might help the rest of the story make more sense.  
> It will probably be a while before the next chapter. Too many WIPs!  
> As always, let me know if there's any spelling/grammar weirdness.   
> <3 sherlockwolf

 

 

    Seven found Demyx, Saïx, and Axel loitering outside of Organization Inc. Axel still thought the name was pathetic. Only someone as cocky as Xemnas could name a company that and get business. To this day Axel had never met the founder of the company—nor did he want to, from the sound of it. Marluxia and Xigbar had a lot of…well, just plain _bad_ things to say about the man. And if those two were complaining, Axel could only imagine how awful Xemnas truly was.

    Someone called his name and Axel drew his attention from a cat-shaped piece of gum on the sidewalk to the trio of people walking toward them. Axel’s heart tugged in excitement as he spotted Roxas. He was dressed in black with skinny jeans, converse, and a half-sleeve button up that had a brand logo Axel knew he should remember but couldn’t. Roxas’ tee-shirt was black with a line of white doves curving from the bottom to the collar.

    Ventus was wearing his usual work clothes—white button up, black slacks, black shoes. The remaining brother who could only be Sora was wearing red gym shorts under a white t-shirt with a red zip-up hoodie. His shoes were so yellow, Axel could see them clearly even in the street lamp-lit dark.

    The pull of his heart confused Axel. Surely he was just excited to compare the twins and see if there were ways to tell them apart? No way he’d get a crush _this_ fast on a total stranger. Well, Roxas _was_ hot _and_ obviously had a clever sense of humor…two checks on the usual list.

    “Hey, Ven.” He called back.

    “Hi!” Ven shoved his brothers forward to introduce them.

    Sora eagerly shook everyone’s hands. Roxas kept his in his pockets. Saïx and Demyx commented on how impressed they were at just how identical the three were—even Sora with his brown hair.

    Axel tried to catch Roxas’ eyes to see if he remembered their dark shade correctly, but the man kept his gaze firmly set between the sidewalk and Ven. There was, however, plenty of eye contact between himself and Sora that left Axel feeling as though he were being searched with x-ray vision.

    After greetings were exchanged, Ven lead them all through the streets to the party district. Not that there was an official party district, just that most of the bars and clubs were in the same general area of the city. The walk over was full of Demyx chatting with Sora, the two hitting it off immediately. Sora wanted to know about bands in town and Axel would bet his last penny that Demyx knew the name of every single one playing tonight. Saïx hovered just behind Demyx’s left, always a bit shy in large groups. Ven was trying to engage him, though, which was good of him. It would help Saïx warm up faster.

    That left Axel and Roxas to trail a bit behind the rest. Axel hadn’t intended to separate from the group, but Roxas was dragging his feet. Or maybe his short legs couldn’t keep up. Axel thought about teasing him, then decided it wasn’t a good idea. They didn’t know each other well enough for that kind of banter. He chose a different, friendlier kind.

    “You owe me an apology, you know.”

    Roxas’ glanced up at him in alarm. Axel felt something warm bubble up inside from finally seeing that color blue directed at him again. He was going to have to find out which way this guy swung. If luck would have it, Axel would have those eyes in his bedroom tonight.

    “Sorry?”

    “Exactly,” Axel grinned, “You didn’t tell me you weren’t _Ven_.”

    Roxas caught on quickly, confusion becoming a knowing smirk. “I didn’t sign a contract that said I have to tell people I’ve got a twin.”

    “Triplets, actually.” Axel insisted, though he knew otherwise.

    He still liked the idea of working with someone who was a part of a triad and wasn’t ready to let that go.

    “Wha—no. Sora’s not…really. Anyway. I’m Roxas.” He stuck out a hand sideways for Axel to shake while they walked.

    “It’s nice to officially meet you, _Roxas_.” Axel made sure his grip was firm.

    Roxas tried to subtly stretch out his hand when it returned to his side. Axel felt victorious.

    “You too…Alex, was it?”

    “What! _No_ , it’s Axel. Got it memorized?” Axel tapped Roxas’ forehead.

    Roxas laughed and batted his hand away. “Right, how could I forget such a weird name?

    “Weird! It’s not _weird_.” Axel retorted.

    “Riiiight. Nothing weird about a guy with face marks named Axel who looks like a rock star. Totally normal.”

    “A rock star, huh?”

    Roxas gave him a very clear once-over, then shrugged with an evil grin, “The washed-up kind.”

    “Hey!” Axel pretended to flatten his leather jacket self-consciously.

    The flirtatious banter continued all the way into the first venue Sora and Demyx lead them to. It was one of Saïx, Demyx, and Axel’s usual queer hang outs, but it was clear from the wonder and excitement on the brothers’ faces that they’d never been there before. Axel was glad they didn’t seem to mind, either. It was kinda daring for Demyx to lead them here…he and Sora must have mutually decided.

    Male gogo dancers were dominating the stage, dancing seductively to some fast-paced pop music Axel didn’t know. Sora, Ven, and Demyx seemed to, though, and within seconds all three were on the dance floor jamming away. The others joined them, and for a while Axel lost himself in the rhythm of the bass. He danced with strangers, with Demyx, with Sora. Finally, Roxas appeared. The proximity between them dwindled song after song, until there was barely a breath between them. Roxas’ forehead rested close to Axel’s collarbone, hands on hips as they swayed. Axel’s heart was trying to beat out of his chest—he was definitely taking this guy home tonight.

    A Lady Gaga song came to its end and Roxas looked up, catching Axel’s eye. He blushed at having been caught watching the blonde but didn’t say anything to defend himself, making sure to keep his smile sultry.

    Roxas quirked an eyebrow and asked, “Drinks?”

    Axel hoped Roxas wasn’t the type who needed to be drunk to have one-night stands. They were the worst to deal with in the morning—always regretful.

    He agreed anyway, fingers crossed. They got some mixed drinks then claimed a booth tucked behind a curtain of chains. From there they could easily see the stage and their friends. Axel frowned when he couldn’t spot Saïx, but that was alright—he’d probably found someone already, thinking Axel was going to behave around his coworker. Ha, _as if_.

    Roxas’ foot tapped Axel’s under the table.

    “So, how’d you get stuck as a telemarketer?” He asked, voice muted because of the music.

    Sitting on the opposite side of the table had been a bad call. Axel pushed his drink over then switched sides. Roxas scooted over to create some space and repeated his question closer to Axel’s ear.

    “It was the first job I got out of college. I’m persuasive when I want to be and the gig pays well. This is actually the third company I’ve worked for, though.”

    “Got any bigger dreams?”

    Axel shrugged, “Not at the moment. What about you? Ven said you work for some company in the city but didn’t say where.”

    “It drives me nuts when he says that. Just because it’s one entity doesn’t make it a _company_. You business majors, I swear.” Roxas grumbled, and Axel detected genuine animosity.

    He couldn’t let that stand, “For the record, my major was sociology with a business _minor_.”

    “Okay, that’s acceptable. At least you care about shit other than money.”

    “Course I do. But you still haven’t told me where you work.”

    Roxas huffed, and his smile was the gentlest Axel had seen so far, “I’m a zookeeper at the Radiant Garden Zoo.”

    Axel, who had been about to take a sip of his drink, set it down and stared at Roxas wide-eyed.

    “No _way_! I never would’ve guessed.”

    Roxas rolled his eyes, but his smile remained. “Yeah, yeah. I know I look like a rock star and not a guy who scoops poop and gives giraffes vitamins.”

    “There’s nothing wrong with a washed up rock star taking a turn to help some animals.” Axel teased.

    “Excuse me? _I_ am nothing if not the most successful rock star ever.”

    “More than David Bowie? Than Mick Jagger? Than Bruce Springsteen?”

    “Okay, well, maybe I’ve got a secret rock star identity so you commoners don’t know who I am.”

    Axel snorted. “Like Hannah Montana?”

    Roxas cackled, “Exactly like Hannah Montana.”

    They laughed and sipped at their drinks. Axel searched for a general conversation topic that he _didn’t_ know the answers to. Ven had already told him so much about the brothers’ general background…

    Roxas was playing with his wristband again as he had that past Friday. Axel poked at it, making him freeze. But he didn’t pull away. Instead he looked up at Axel with dark blue eyes.

    “Why do you do that?” Axel asked.

    “It’s, uh…” Roxas fiddled with the thick checkered fabric once again before letting out a sharp sigh and admitting, “My soulmarks are on my wrist.”

    “Ah, lucky you.” Axel’s grin was cheeky—he meant nothing by it.

    But Roxas frowned, eyes darting to the table, “I might be.”

    The hidden meaning behind that statement was too obvious for Axel to ignore.

    “Think you found them, huh?”

    Roxas glanced up, then out at the dance floor, “Yeah. But he…I think he’s dating somebody, so I don’t really know what to do. I’m from Twilight Town, you know? Our culture is a bit stricter about soulmarks than this place, so I never really considered I’d…have competition.”

    That was tough. Axel didn’t know what he’d do, either, if his soulmate was dating someone. It would feel awful to ask someone to cut off a relationship that mattered to them just to give him a chance. Axel was thankful once again that he and Saïx were keeping their relationship casual—it would make a break so much easier, if-when either of them found their soulmate. And maybe, if Axel struck gold, his soulmate wouldn’t be upset about him and Saïx, and would even let them continue their relationship. He’d heard of deals like that working out between others, so why not him and his destiny?

    Speaking of Saïx, Axel was sure he’d dipped out by now. And Roxas needed some kind of response, so…

    “Got any proof?”

    Round blue eyes caught green in alarm. “Of what?”

    “That he’s dating somebody.” Axel clarified, smirking to himself.

    Roxas had thought he’d wanted proof of his soulmate—to see his soulmarks. Not that Axel _didn’t_ want to see them, but he’d apply his usual charm and persuasion before asking that of Roxas. He really liked this guy, and even if he was from Twilight Town where one-night stands were frowned upon, Axel was sure he’d find the right words to get Roxas to throw caution to the wind.

    Roxas mumbled something, so Axel nudged his shoulder with his elbow. “Louder.”

    “I saw him kiss someone.”

    Axel shook his head, “Like you said, we’re not strict. Kissing doesn’t equal a relationship in Radiant Garden.”

    “I know I know, I’ve lived here long enough to get that.” Roxas rolled his eyes, a half-hearted smile returning to his face briefly before he soured again.

    Axel decided he didn’t like that look on such a beautiful face.

    “I’m pretty sure I saw him on a date, a few days ago.” Roxas dejectedly glared at his half-empty drink.   

    “Where at?”

    “This music venue, the fancy kind where they have tables and everything. They were dressed up nice and everything, and at first I thought they were soulmates but…my marks reacted.”

    “Reacted? What’s that mean?”

    Roxas squinted at him, “Don’t they teach you that here?”

    Axel shrugged, “I’m not actually from here, but I didn’t learn it back home, either.”

    “Where’s home?” Roxas asked, completely derailing the subject.

    It would be easy enough to get back on topic, so Axel answered, “Neverland. It’s a big city, not too different from here and still without the _strict-ness_.”

    Roxas hummed, but didn’t say anything. Axel finished the last bit of his drink, then leaned back against the booth and, as casually as he could, slung an arm over top the back so that it hovered just above Roxas’ shoulders. It reminded Axel of their proximity of earlier—if Roxas had found his soulmate, why was he acting so comfortable around Axel? No ordinary kid from Twilight Town would behave that way—Axel knew that from experience. The night was swinging in Axel’s favor once again.

    “So. Soulmate found, probably dating someone, but I take it you haven’t approached them yet?”

    Roxas shook his head, twirling his empty glass between his hands. Axel leaned close to Roxas, who looked up at the same time. Dark blue eyes became just a hair darker, enough for Axel to notice.

    Axel’s voice took on its seductive purr as he asked, “Are you as strict as your home town, or are you a risk-taker?”

    Roxas’ expression took on a curious quality, somewhere between annoyance and amusement.

    “I don’t have to be either of those things. What I was saying earlier, when soulmates meet each other, their soulmarks react. Like, _burn_. Just for a few seconds, the first time they make eye contact. Didn’t you feel it?”

    “Me?” Axel repeated, baffled.

    So much for seduction—this guy really wasn’t having it, even though they’d been flirting all night.

    “Yeah.” Roxas stopped playing with his glass and pulled the bracelet off his arm, which he held up the underside of so Axel could see his hidden mark.

    “When we met last Friday.”

    The words were almost lost to Axel. There, on Roxas’ wrist, were two perfectly matched purple-tear shapes, pointing like fangs toward one of the blue veins under thin, sun-kissed skin.

    Roxas had his marks.

    _Roxas_ was his soulmate.

    This bomb-shell blond Axel had literally met by happen-stance, who was the twin of his newest coworker, was his _soulmate_.

    Axel was sure his heart was going to burst, but with what emotion he couldn’t fathom.


End file.
